


Supermodel

by Rhys (rhyssj)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-26
Updated: 2001-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyssj/pseuds/Rhys
Summary: JC does his little dance on the catwalk.





	Supermodel

"Please, please. Pleasepleaseplease, baby, sweetcheeks, love of my life, oh please, pleasepleaseplease help me out," Chris moaned, his arms around JC's neck as JC pushed at him, trying to wriggle his way to freedom. "Jayce, I will love you forever if you do this for me." 

JC kept moving his head, his eyes wide and terrified. "No, Chris. No, just. No." 

Chris made strange noises in JC's ear and licked at his face, but JC still shook his head and didn't want to even consider it. "C'mon," Chris tried again, sweet now and smiling just as prettily. "I'll make it worth your while, baby. This would help me out so much." 

"I'm writing," JC said and lifted up his book. "And still, no. It's too weird." 

Chris mewled loudly. "Pleeeeeease. I need to get this done." 

JC pressed his lips together, breathing sharply through his nose. "I'm too big." 

"Feh," Chris waved his hand airily through the air, "I know chicks bigger than you. And I have your size because, like. Well. You're skinny, man, accept it." 

"I'm not skinny," JC responded indignantly. 

Chris smirked. "Sorry, babe. Fine-boned." 

JC nodded sharply. "That's right." 

"So. You'll do it?" Chris asked, folding out his lower lip, and JC pinched it tightly between his fingers but nodded slightly. Chris whooped loudly and smacked JC's forehead with a wet, drooling kiss. "I love you, man." 

"You better," JC mumbled. 

~~~ 

"Um, no," JC said when Chris tried to explain why JC wasn't allowed his briefs. Chris rolled his eyes, but JC remained unwilling, his arms crossed over his chest. "It's bad enough. I'm wearing a. I'm. um." 

"You can say it, Jayce. A _halter top_ ," Chris stressed the word and grinned, "and you're doing it because you love me ever so much." Chris leaned back, his notepad sitting on his lap. "And because you look fabulous, darling, a real gem. Mmm. But really, dude. The panty lines are really messing with the look." 

JC stomped his feet. "Isn't it enough I'm. For you?" 

"Take off the briefs," Chris repeated, "I need to see how the skirt looks with these tops," and Chris held up about twenty in one fist. "Then I need to get you into the capris. With these tops," and he waved the plethora of tiny tees again. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake," JC snapped, "fine. But I better be compensated. I mean it." 

"See this?" Chris shimmied his hips seductively. "Tonight, this fine ass is yours to ravage as you please." Chris smirked and licked his lips. "So shut up and strip down, big boy, or you won't get anything at all." 

JC sighed. 

~~~ 

"Okay, um. All right," JC said as he twirled around to model the halter top, a lovely deep shade of blue, and the denim skirt, which was way too tight and left nothing at all to the imagination. "You better pray your girls don't have dicks because. Holy crap, man." JC touched his fingers to his belly, peering down. "It's obscene." 

"Isn't it?" Chris muttered, rolling his lower lip between his index finger and thumb. "Hey, Jayce. Stop right there." 

JC paused. "What?" 

"Nothing," Chris replied, "just liking you in a skirt. The bulge of your cock really does something to the whole ensemble. Kinda sexy, kinda kinky," Chris added, tapping his pen on his knee. "Can you touch your toes?" 

"Horny bastard," JC muttered but did it anyway. 

The skirt split. 

~~~ 

"Okay, all right. I told you I wasn't a thirty. I told you," JC said as he pulled on a bigger, though no less tight it seemed, skirt. "And ow! The balls, Chris! Watch them!" JC slid his hand down his stomach to save his genitals while Chris attempted to get him into the clothing. "And we never speak of this again, man. Not one word." 

Chris glared. "Will a blowjob shut you up, you pissy bastard?" 

JC flipped his hair. " _Yes_." 

~~~ 

"This pinches," JC admitted, "I don't like Halter Top Number Three at all. The emblem's all, like, wonky. And it keeps slipping down." Which was its cue to slide down to JC's waist, and JC sighed deeply, tugging it back up. "Scratch that one off your list." 

"You don't have tits, man, of course it's going to fit like crap," Chris murmured, still licking at his lips as he studied JC intently. "Hmm. All right. Try on Baby Tee Number Five again, Jayce. I really liked you in that one." 

JC preened in the mirror, admiring his ass. "It looked good, didn't it?" 

Chris smirked. 

~~~ 

"Hey, C -- holy fucking good god!" Justin hollered, slapping his hands over his eyes and walking into the wall. "You twisted fucks! I can't believe you just let me see that! I'm going to fucking need therapy! Joey! Joe! Help! Help!" 

"Shh, Justin, shh," JC hissed, turning away as Joey ran into the hotel room, already laughing and slapping his knees. JC bleakly looked at Chris, who wearily rubbed the bridge of his nose before jumping to the rescue. 

"He's helping me out, numbnuts," Chris cried, slapping Justin upside the head. Justin whimpered, but Joey laughed harder. "And he's doing it because _you're_ too fat," Chris poked Joey in the chest, "and _you_ ," he smacked Justin again, "I'd never, ever think about fucking." 

"What? Hey, now, no need to be cruel." Justin scowled, arms crossed over his chest. "You can't take shit like that back. I'm a bit offended. _Everyone_ wants to fuck me," Justin announced haughtily. 

"I obviously don't," Chris replied, nonchalant, and Joey added, "me neither." And JC nodded and hovered behind Chris, still blushing. The skirt was just way too tight. 

"I might," Lance said from the door, smiling largely at JC, and JC smiled back shyly, his chin tucked over Chris's shoulder and his fingers scribbling at Chris's belly. "But, uh. Why's JC cross-dressing? I thought that was more Justin's thing." 

" _What_? I never!" Justin wailed, pointing at Lance accusingly. "He made that up!" 

JC continued to hide behind Chris. 

~~~ 

"Jesus," Chris muttered, tugging at the zipper while he bent JC over the back of the couch. JC whimpered, trying to suck it all in, but there wasn't much to suck and the pants still weren't closing. "God, this is like that first night. Bad flashbacks of deflowering a virgin." 

JC giggled. 

"Holy fuck," Chris said for the fifth time, putting his weight into the effort, and the zipper inched up a whisper. JC pushed back and held his breath, bracing his feet against the ground. It didn't help at all. "Wait." Chris groped JC, and JC squealed. "You're fucking hard, man!" 

"Um, yeah," JC muttered, "sorry." 

Chris sunk to his knees. "Never let it be said that I don't know what's best for my company." 

"I'll certainly never say it," JC agreed, and smiled. 

~~~ 

"Work it, girlfriend," Chris cried, snapping his fingers in an s-pattern. "Yeah, just, turn around like that. Just, yeah. There we go." JC pranced over the carpet, in bare feet and denim capris. "Lift up your arms, babe. The runway belongs to you." 

A sliver of skin peeked out as he reached for the ceiling, and Chris whistled appreciatively, all low in his throat and horny. JC beamed and waggled his hips. 

"God, this is so fucking hot," Chris muttered. "It's like. porn." 

"Yeah," JC agreed, slinkily strutting his way over to Chris, all long and sexy and model-like. Chris grinned as JC danced nearer, and JC tipped his head, letting his hair fall over his eyes. "Does the over-worked CEO need a break?" 

Chris nodded. "The CEO needs his employee to go down on him." 

"The employee thinks that might be construed as sexual harassment." 

"The CEO and the employee are in a committed relationship." 

"Workplace trysts are strictly forbidden." 

"Freak," Chris said, grabbing JC's hips and tugging him forward. "C'mon, please. I'll promote you." 

JC smirked. "All right, then." 

~~~ 

Later, when Chris put all his notes about the new FuManSkeeto spring line into his folder and JC was lounging on the bed in only very-tight capris, all skinny and beautiful and feeling like a painting, Chris said, "listen, Jayce, here's my required minute of seriousness for the day." 

"All right," JC said lazily, holding out his arms as Chris slipped onto the bed, taking a moment of silliness to gnaw on JC's belly before sobering up again. JC smiled and played with Chris's hair, kissing all over his head. "Go on." 

"Thank you," Chris said solemnly, "for helping me out. I really appreciate it." 

"It was fun," JC said, "though I'm never doing it again." 

Chris nodded. "I understand." 

JC lifted up one long, lean leg. "Though the capris are nice." 

Chris kissed his belly. "You're nice." 

JC beamed. "I'm a supermodel."


End file.
